


Nomad

by CatrinaSL



Series: Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Costumes, Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018, Eye Candy, F/M, Flirting, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, The Uncanny Facial Similarities Between Steve Rogers and Johnny Storm, WinterShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy tries to find a suitable Halloween costume for Steve. Bucky "helps."





	Nomad

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [Darcyland April Fool’s Crack Challenge](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169715558929/2nd-annual-darcyland-crack-challenge-in-honor)! Today's prompt is Wardrobe Malfunction!

"No; absolutely not. I am not going to dress up as  _ Tony _ for Halloween."

Darcy lowered the handmade shirt. "Aw, but I stayed up all night making it!"

"I'm with Stevie," Bucky chimed in. "That man doesn't need  _ any _ ego boosts."

Darcy sighed. "Fine. I think there's a blue long-sleeved shirt in there; maybe I can pin a Fantastic Four symbol to the front and you can go as Johnny Storm."

"You're hot enough," Bucky said with a leer.

"Flirting later," Darcy mandated. "Costumes now."

"Does that mean I can flirt with  _ you  _ instead?" Bucky asked, as Steve headed back into the bedroom closet.

"I could be persuaded into participating in some flirting," Darcy admitted.

"Well, then," Bucky replied, and tugged Darcy down onto the bed with him.

They were doing a bit more than flirting when Steve returned.

"I hope you didn't mean  _ this _ shirt?" he asked, revealing the tight fitting blue fabric that had been altered to barely cover half his chest.

"Oh no!" Darcy gasped, taking in the deepest of all V necks. "I forgot I was working on something else with that one! You're not mad, are you?"

Steve sighed. "No, I'm not mad," he said. "I just want to get this costume thing over with."

"It  _ does _ look nice on you, though, Steve," Bucky told him. "Just make up something completely different. Stick on a mask, a pair of boots, and a cape; it'll be a hit."

"That sounds completely impractical from a combat standpoint," Steve argued.

"But not from an eye candy standpoint,” Darcy pointed out, her eyes dipping to the bottom of the V. "And it's just for one night, after all."

"Come on, Stevie," Bucky coaxed. "Wear the costume. The sooner you decide, the sooner you can come flirt with us."

"That doesn't look like flirting," Steve told him.

Darcy bit her lip and grinned. "It isn't."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172659996988/nomad)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
